1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to gimbal assembly for an electronic device, and more particularly, to a gimbal assembly for a replaceable camera or infrared sensor mounted on a fixed or mobile surveillance platform.
2. Description of Related Art
Cameras, infrared sensors and other electronic surveillance devices can be mounted and used on a variety of platforms including, for example, moving vehicles such as land vehicles, watercraft and aircraft. Many of the electronic devices employed in this manner benefit from being easily and accurately focused or pointed at a particular target or objective. Motor driven gimbal systems that include at least two perpendicular axes of rotation are often used to focus or point these electronic devices at a target for purposes of surveillance, as disclosed for example in U.S. Pat. No. 7,264,220 to Dent et al.
For a gimbal assembly containing an electronic device such as a camera or an infrared sensor on the rotating part of the gimbal, it is necessary to pass electrical signals, such as analog and/or digital video signals, to and from that electronic device. Additionally, it is required to have a drive device or interface to a drive device, such as a belt or gear, to create the rotational motion about the gimbal axes. Also, it is often necessary to have a position feedback mechanism that transmits the angular position of the rotating component to a gimbal control system.
Typically, the design of the gimbal assembly dictates that all three of these features need to be near to the axis of rotation which can cause challenges in geometric fit. It can also make it difficult to design a gimbal housing as an assembly in which the electrical component can be easily removed and replaced.
It would be beneficial to provide a single compact gimbal assembly, which allows easy removal of the electrical device from the gimbal housing, while providing the ability to readily pass electrical signals to and from that electrical device, and have a drive device or interface to a drive device to create the rotation about the gimbal axis.
The subject invention provides all of these benefits by positioning the desirable features in one assembly on one side of the gimbal housing yoke, allowing the other side of the gimbal housing yoke to be easily removable in order to replace the electrical device.